villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Blake (Crossword Mysteries)
Christina Blake (Lara Jean Chorostecki) is the main villainess from the 2019 Hallmark film, Crossword Mysteries: Proposing Murder, the second film of the Crossword Mysteries series (airdate October 13, 2019). Introduction Christina Blake is a bookstore owner and the assistant to college professor Emory Nelson, and she was first shown with Emory as he was being interviewed by detective Logan O'Connor regarding the murder of history professor Lyle Clark. Lyle was found stabbed to death in his apartment, just as he was set to propose to his longtime girlfriend Abby Miller. Abby mentioned that Lyle was previously in a relationship with Bethany, a nurse, and after it ended, Lyle received various threatening notes from Bethany, making her a suspect. Because a ceramic knife was the weapon of choice, Abby became a suspect due to her profession as a chef, though she was cleared when it was her DNA wasn't on the knife. However, Bethany lack of an alibi led to her being interrogated, and while she confessed to sending the threatening notes, she denied killing Lyle. Reveal All the while, Christina had been visited by Logan and Tess Harper at her store, with the latter asking about a book titled, Anastacia's Stories for Children. The book was revealed to be connected to a treasure hunt that Lyle and his friend Clayton were going on, as Lyle's grandfather had taken a collection of jewels belonging to a wealthy European family while he was fighting in World War II. The investigation also revealed that the pair spotted a third person at the farm where the jewels were buried, and it was during Tess' return to the store in the film's climax that she realized that Christina was the third person, as she spotted the same type of barley that Logan brushed off when they were at the farm. Tess attempted to leave, only to realize the front door was locked, and it was at that moment that Christina held up a box cutter ant threatened Tess, revealing her as Lyle's killer. As Christina revealed, both she and Emory found out about Lyle's treasure hunt and wanted a share of their own, but Lyle's plan was to only take some of the jewels and return the rest to their rightful owners. Christina confronted Lyle at his apartment and demanded a share, only for Lyle to turn her down and state his plan to return the jewels. A furious Christina stabbed Lyle to death with the knife, and she planted one of Bethany's hairs on the weapon to frame her. The aforementioned book had a bookmark with a codebreaking cipher, leading to both Emory and Christina going after Tess to acquire the cipher, after Christina noticed it in Tess' possession. The reveal was followed by the villainess taking Tess' purse to acquire the bookmark, while claiming to Tess that she didn't mean to kill Lyle. After doing so, the evil Christina locked Tess in her freezer and headed to the farm. Logan found out about Christina and Bethany's history as roommates, and after finding Tess (after she freed herself from the freezer), he put an all-points bulletin on Christina. The villainess was stopped by police and arrested, and while she was being handcuffed, Christina stated that she wanted what was hers before she was taken into custody. Trivia *Lara Jean Chorostecki also played con artist Lisa Knight on Republic of Doyle, as well as the evil Beth MacLeish on Designated Survivor. Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested